La nueva Odisea
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia basada en la Odisea de Homero, con piratas y criaturas fantasticas


Autor: jaimico plauto

La nueva odisea

En una dimensión diferente, tipo de Grecia estaba atestado de piratas, los benévolos eran barbanegra, Laurent, ahab y rojo.

Los malévolos eran black bart, red bart, tirano saurio, garfio, flint, almirante rolf y bob. El malvado jefe pirata tenía a cuatro prisioneros y se fugaron, eran un doctor, un convicto, con dos rebeldes, pero los capturaron, mas tarde, pudieron escapar, luego los rescato barbanegra, pero black bart capturo a odiseo, a su esposa y a su hijo.

Black bart llevo en cautiverio a la familia real a su isla, tenia relucientes tesoros pero algo le faltaba, tenia como prisioneros a la tripulación de odiseo, los maltrataba excepto a Penélope y a Telémaco. El hermano de black bart le da al capitán garfio un garfio, y black bart le da permiso a odiseo que rescate a su familia, pero con los golpes de la tripulación los echa y black bart no se da por vencido.

Como era cruel, black bart quiere que Penélope sea su esposa, se acostó y le da cariño, aunque como se negó, la dejo en la jaula con su hijo, odiseo desembarco con su tripulación en la guarida de Barbanegra, sus hombres los recibieron con afecto y comida, aunque el pirata le ayudaría a rescatar a su familia.

En el mundo real, en el año 2007, un gran crucero que iba a una isla hizo frente a un remolino, el señor saiga, que estaba allí, pero el crucero se volcó, y saiga naufrago, quedando varado en una pequeña isla por catorce horas sin comer ni beber.

Luego fue rescatado por un helicóptero en busca de supervivientes, fue a la isla de destino con amigos, descubrieron una mandíbula gigante, saiga rento un bote, y tardo días en navegar, pero como estaba a punto de naufragar, apareció el remolino y cayó al abismo.

Después desembarco en la playa de la isla de barbanegra. El almirante privado de black bart, lord john ferry Blas apunto a la isla de "roca del naufragio".

El naufrago se vistió de pirata, odiseo hablo con barbanegra, tenia una familia, la señora diamante y su hijo Adán, y también tesoros con una mina de diamantes, el naufrago saiga con dos hombres de robaron un gran barco, los dos pequeños navíos con ahab y rojo a la isla de un ojo, habitado por Polifemo, el cíclope hijo de Poseidón, hermano de triton y tío de Ariel, tenia vacas, ovejas, cabras y gallinas.

Cerró la puerta, y planearon una salida, iban a hincar a Polifemo, y le dio en el ojo. Quedo ciego, rompió la roca, se apresuraron a salir y escaparon, el gigante ciego echo una roca al mar, se llevaron a los animales de Polifemo y Poseidón al ver ciego a su hijo ciego le dio una tormenta, pero solo izo llegar a la roca del naufragio.

Para pelear contra black bart, odiseo tenia que luchar con entrenamiento de pesa, lagartijas, toque de pies, esgrima, boxeo, lucha libre, natación y esquivar.

Le contó a barbanegra, por que fue capturado por Black bart, era rey, fue a luchar contra los invasores otomanos entre fragatas y galeras, cuando vino el abordaje comenzó la masacre, hubo explosiones, ocho jenízaros los persiguieron con sus alfanjes ensangrentados, por la toldilla, hasta el palo de mesana, una explosión izo que los jenízaros cayeran y murieran mientras que odiseo y su familia saltaron por la borda y luego los rescataron. Después black bart los capturo en un ataque, pero odiseo se preparaba para la batalla contra black bart.

Itaca estaba lejos, fue a la isla del viento del dios Eolo con una vasija que no puede abrirse, luego la vasija se rompió por un movimiento, el viento salio como loco y nunca llego a itaca.

Los barcos de odiseo se perdieron de vista, fueron a la isla de lestrigona que estaba cerca de la isla de black bart, muchos bandidos no habían regresado por circe la hechicera, todos fueron a la playa, encontraron a uno encantado y convertido en cerdo, barbanegra dijo:

-detenlo es polites-y otro fue convertido en gibon.

Odiseo fue a escalar a la montaña, encontró a Hermes y le dio energías con unos vegetales.

Llego a la mansión, había animales, la hechicera circe, hablo. Los demás fueron convertidos en animales y los demás se iban a comer a polites, barbanegra reaccionó, luego polites y los demás se pusieron normales.

Los animales se hicieron humanos, odiseo se disculpo con circe y tenia que ir por el volcán de hades.

Para llegar a roca del naufragio tenían que pasar por el volcán de hades, lugar de los muertos, llevo una cabra, la sacrifico y hablo con Tiresias, el ciego vidente, odiseo pensó que iba a ser interrumpido por escila y carabidis y arruinarían los barcos, al salir y fue al barco para la batalla.

Barbanegra, odiseo y rojo llegaron a roca del naufragio, se encontró con su esposa e hijo, apareció antinoo con su galeón, barbanegra le robo la fragata y odiseo el galeón. El noble Antinoo fue a la isla de black bart y festejaron, era un mujeriego que quería tener como esposa a Penélope.

Estando cerca, comenzó la batalla, pero Antinoo capturo su fragata, y Odiseo el galeón, cuando volverían a encontrarse juro que lo mataría.

El señor saiga quiso regresar a su lugar pero la cueva estaba vigilada por escila y carabidis.

Entraron, escila se comió a dieciocho soldados de itaca por las seis cabezas, luego a la salida carabidis se comió a la mayoría de los soldados, los mejores escaparon para impedir que se los tragara le tiraron maderas, platos, ladrillos, teléfonos, libros y otras cosas a carabidis, dos piratas de barbanegra llevaron a los huyeron y a odiseo al barco de barbanegra, el galeón fue medio comido por escila y carabidis.

Lady diamante esposa de barbanegra, madre de Adán, quiere animar a odiseo que esta muy preocupado por su esposa e hijo. Con su cuerpo desnudo mostrándole a su esposo con su hijo y a la tripulación.

Fue exitoso, le contó como nació Adán, fue amable con odiseo, barbanegra y su hijo se acostaron con ella. Odiseo se iba a animar a luchar contra black bart y antinoo.

Por traer a los sirvientes, los piratas eran descorteses, también los amigos y soldados de antinoo, rompieron los tapices de odiseo, Telémaco grito de rabia:

-ya estoy arto de esta isla, los piratas y de antinoo, matan a mis animales para comer, violan a mis criadas, usan mis juguetes para ganárselos y usan mis libros como recipientes de mesa. Me arte de antinoo, a sus seguidores y ese capitán pirata quiso abusar a mi madre y echo a mi padre, extraño a mi padre-lloro por eso.

Black bart dijo:

-el muchacho miente, no soy malo, tampoco mi hermano, si encuentro a odiseo y a barbanegra los matare y antinoo será rey ja, ja, ja-

Luego al anochecer black bart prepara a sus barcos para la batalla decisiva.

Poseidón al ver a su hijo ciego, Eolo le pidió no abrir, Hermes le dio energías, hades en su tierra, escila y carabidis mato a su ejército, diamante como afrodita y Telémaco le pide a atenea que ayude a su padre.

Black bart prepara su flota en dos filas horizontales y barbanegra en dos filas verticales para la batalla. Barbanegra llega al buque de black bart abrió fuego contra el barco de barbanegra, los cañonazos eran destructivos, pero duraron 30 minutos, luego empezó el abordaje, fue muy sangriento entre enemigos, algunos que estaban en tierra empezaron a pelear y un incendio se propaga en la guarida.

Primero al buque de garfio, segundo al barco de flint, tercero al de antinoo, cuarto al barco de los piratas amigos, destruyeron los barcos de red bart y tirano saurio.

Black bart se aleja con su navío, Laurent y odiseo matan a garfio, smee escapa, luego al almirante red y bob junto con flint, el rey y rojo lo mata con flechas.

Los tripulantes de black bart escapan, antinoo esta acorralado, flint estando en la isla muere en el incendio y también en la explosión, algunos amigos de silver van con black bart.

Los soldados y marineros mueren, los sirvientes escapan y odiseo mata a antinoo con la flecha, luego pelean barbanegra y black bart entre barcos.

Mientras están en abordaje, odiseo va por su familia, se encuentran con black bart y pelea con sus mejores hombres contra barbanegra y su familia. Mueren la mayoría de los hombres del pirata, silver y los vinieron ya estaban muertos, barbanegra pelea contra el almirante tuerto y con garfio pencrof, le corta la mano y muere, ahi odiseo le tira una flecha, la tripulación de barbanegra sobrevive, odiseo esquiva una bala de red bart y lo mata, black bart acorrala a su enemigo, a su familia, a Penélope y Telémaco en el palo mayor, odiseo agarra la ultima flecha, mata a black bart. Saltan y el barco explota en el amanecer.

Barbanegra corona a odiseo rey de itaca, sus hombres regresan, barbanegra abraza a su esposa e hijo, odiseo vuelve con su esposa e hijo a itaca y vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
